The Phone Call and Annabeth Meets Sadie
by PercabethLover0818
Summary: Remember the voicemail Percy left for his mom? Sadie fights a Sphinx and Annabeth helps out. Sorry I stink at titles and summaries. Better than it sounds! Or maybe it isn't. I don't know I'm new at this. Just read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi fellow PJatO and HoO lovers. So this is my first fanfic so no flames please. I know I stink at writing but I'm hoping I'm going to get better! So, without further ado, my** **story...**

Annabeth POV

Annabeth hated Valentine's Day. It was another reminder that her boyfriend was missing. Missing. She hated that word. It meant gone. Unable to be found. Possibly dead. The last one hurt the most. He couldn't be dead. If he was...no she refused to think about it.

'That's enough happy thoughts for one day.' Annabeth scolded herself. She needed to get her mind off of things, especially today. The day she would have thought was one of the best days of her life, if Her Most Annoying Majesty, Queen of Olympus (that was Hera's new nickname, Annabeth thought it suited her well) had not intruded and shown her ever-growing distaste for Annabeth and Percy by ruining Annabeth's life. It wasn't an exaggeration, Hera had taken Annabeth's boyfriend, Percy Jackson, and put him in a Roman Camp where the authorities could kill him because, apparently, they _hated_ Greeks. He was one of the few people who _really_ cared about her, he was one of the few people she _really_ cared about. He meant the world to her. And now he was gone. She blamed it on being a demigod, but she knew it was something else. She was worried and scared at the prospect of Gaea, Mother Nature herself, hating her. She was the most powerful being ever, and she wanted to kill Annabeth. Mostly she was worried about Percy. Gaea was ten times as mad at Percy than she was at Annabeth. She couldn't lose her boyfriend _again_, assuming they found him...'No,' Annabeth thought, 'I can't afford to think like that. We _will_ find him. She needed desperately to get away from camp.

Annabeth took a taxi to Upper East Side, Manhattan to talk to Sally. They needed someone to tell Sally that they suspected that Percy is at Camp Jupiter and, really, Annabeth just needed to talk to someone who understood how she felt.

When she got to the apartment she felt a little better. Sally made some blue cookies that cheered her up and made her sadder at the same time. They were Percy's favorite cookies. After about ten minutes, Sally got a phone call but she ignored it. Annabeth convinced her, though, to at least listen to the voicemail and as she did her face paled and her hands shook and she started to cry even harder.

"What's wrong, Sally?" Annabeth asked as soothingly as she could after Sally had listened to the message a dozen times. Sally simply pointed to the receiver. When Annabeth listened to the message at first she thought it was a prank call or something, but it was his voice. The one she needed so desperately needed to hear. It was the voice of Percy Jackson.

She couldn't believe it. He was alive! She wanted to scream with happiness, but there was danger ahead. He was on a quest. Why did he have to go and risk his life on a quest when they were so close to finding him? She thanked Sally for the cookies and told her she would be back with any updates tomorrow. Annabeth needed to think. She took another taxi to the New York Public Library, her favorite place to think. Once inside she walked over to the section in Greek and picked out The Iliad by Homer. As soon as she started the first page, there was a scream and a young (well _younger_) girl with caramel-colored hair and blue eyes runs in with a Sphinx chasing her. Annabeth is used to this kind of stuff so, naturally, she gets up, pulls out her Celestial Bronze knife and runs in to help the 13-year-old-looking girl in battle. Annabeth slashes and side-steps so fast that the girl stares at her in awe and the sphinx lunges for the girl. The paw of the Sphinx creates a gash down her side before Annabeth has a chance to tell her to pay attention. She drops the sticks (really, what good are sticks at fighting a monster?) she was carrying and doubles over in pain. Annabeth slashes at the Sphinx and catches her where her head meets her neck and she explodes into yellow dust. Annabeth rushes over to where the girl is lying and asks her what her name is.

"Sadie" the girl replies, wincing as if that one word pains her tremendously, which it probably does.

"Who are your parents?" Annabeth asks.

The girl, Sadie, says nothing and Annabeth just then notices how bad the cut is. It stretches down from her armpit to just above her hipbone and is a sickly shade of green.

"Could you see the Sphinx?" Annabeth asks, knowing she can't just burn a random innocent mortal with ambrosia. Sadie nods her head and Annabeth, forgetting that there are mortals that can see through the Mist, shoves some ambrosia into Sadie's mouth. Almost instantaneously, the cut on Sadie's side started mending itself, and returning to its normal color. Annabeth poured some nectar from her canteen that she always had with her on the now-healing cut to help along the process.

"Thank you." Sadie looked grateful.

"Who are your parents?" Annabeth repeated.

"My dad and my mom are both dead." Sadie said.

"One of them is not dead, and is a god or goddess." Annabeth stated simply.

"How did you know that?" Sadie said, not questioning its truth, but inquiring how Annabeth had discovered that secret.

"I'm Annabeth and I'm here to help you." Annabeth looked puzzled, "How did you know one of your parents is a god or goddess?"

"Well, dad isn't really a god, he is just, well, err, ummm... hosting a god." Sadie said hesitantly.

"What? I have never heard of a mortal hosting...no, no this is not happening. We don't need any more...this is dangerous..." Annabeth went on and on muttering incomprehensible statements with a worried look on her face.

"Anymore whats?" Sadie asked, clearly confused.

"Never mind. We're going to camp." Annabeth said, still processing what Sadie had said. Sadie was still asking questions a long cab ride later, but Annabeth had ignored them all. She was still thinking. _Hosting_ a god. She had a faint idea where this was going, and she didn't like it anymore than she liked the Sphinx.

Back at camp, Annabeth pushed past all of the teenagers congregating around her, inquiring about the new 'camper'. She didn't need any distractions from the Stoll brothers, Drew Tanaka, or one of the campers in the abnormally large crowd gathered around the crest of Half-Blood Hill. She was heading straight for the Big House to talk to Chiron about Sadie.

Sadie POV

The creepy girl, Annabeth she said her name was, practically DRAGGED her up a hill, through a crowd of intimidating-looking teenagers, and up to a large baby-blue farm-house with a bronze eagle weathervane. Inside was almost as wierd as outside. There was a crackling fireplace even though it was noon and a 'stuffed' tiger head above the mantelpiece that was yawning (yeah, that's right, it was yawning. It didn't surprise Sadie much, though. After having her 'harmless' cat, Muffin, turn into a all-powerful cat-goddess and turning into a flying chicken-person when she's dreaming, pretty much nothing like that surprises her). Anyways, other than that the only strange thing was a guy lounging on a La-Z-Boy recliner drinking a Diet Coke. He looked like a cherub who had turn middle-aged in a trailer park. He had  
a small, yet porky, face and very, very black hair. So black it was almost purple. As soon as Sadie registered all of this, Annabeth was talking to the pudgy-faced cherub-dude in the most _horrid_ Hawaiian-print shirt Sadie had ever seen. He had a very red face like he had had too much alcohol.

"Mr. D! Where is Chiron?" Annabeth yelled to get his attention.

"Why ask me? It's not like I care. And you've got a new camper with you? Then I guess I am in charge of saying _welcome_. Don't expect me to do anything. Chiron, fortunately, deals with you brats." He said, sounding quite bored.

"Where is he?!" Annabeth shouted angrily.

"He is out in the archery range teaching the _ares cabin_ to shoot from a bow." Mr. D said with a snort. Annabeth laughed, too. Sadie didn't get what was so funny, but it must have been hilarious for Annabeth to agree with this annoying old prat.

"C'mon. We have to go to the archery range." Annabeth looked at Sadie and grabbed her arm. Then she dragged Sadie _yet again_ trough crowds of _even more_ intimidating-looking teenagers to get to the archery range.

Once there, Sadie saw a bunch of mean-looking burly boys and girls trying- and failing- to shoot a delicate arrow from a delicate bow. Annabeth dragged Sadie straight through the mean-looking campers' line of fire towards a man that wasn't quite a man. His bottom half was the bottom half of a white palomino horse and he had dark brown curly hair.

"Chiron! We have an, um, situation." Annabeth ran towards 'Chiron'. She whispered something into Chiron's ear and he looked at her then at Sadie.

"We shall discuss this further in the Big House." With that he pulled Annabeth and Sadie on his back and galloped over to the Big House.

"Chiron, are you sure?" Annabeth looked at Sadie then at Chiron questioningly.

"I am sure, child. The only question is, where?" Chiron looked at Sadie on the word 'where' and she got the feeling that Chiron's eyes were boring into her soul, pulling out her secrets. It was creepy and she shook herself to try to throw off the creepiness.

"Brooklyn." She stated simply, but she knew that they were treading on dangerous ground and that she knew that saying too much could be VERY bad for their health. It was weird that she knew because Carter would usually explain everything to her, but she had a sixth-sense tingling, saying that she should be _very_ careful in this situation.

"That must be because we are in Manhattan." Annabeth said confidently.

"Yes, child. But tread carefully." Chiron had felt it, too! Sadie knew she was right now. And now she was even more positive she needed to be quiet.

"I'm pretty sure I have to leave." Sadie stated.

"You are correct, Sadie. You must leave." He said with finality.

"I want you guys to be able to, if you need us, contact us...I mean me." Sadie knew what she had to do...if Annabeth gave her permission.

"You are correct, again. And you know what you must do, child." He was right, of course.

"Yes." Sadie replied simply. With that Sadie took out her wand and tapped  
Annabeth's hand three times and uttered a word of power and then explained to Annabeth:

"Annabeth, if you say my name into your hand I will hear you and will try to come to your aid. It may only work once, so, I guess, don't use it for no reason. Only say my name if you _really_ need me."

"Thank you." Annabeth looked at her with unnerving grey eyes. And with that, Sadie left and went back to Brooklyn House.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! I forgot my disclaimer on this story so here it is:**

**I. Don't. Own. PJO. Or. KC. So don't sue me! Please! I don't own anything, so even if you did sue me, I wouldn't have the money. **


End file.
